Miraculous Ladybug reads Fanfiction Part 1
by Silvereyesxx
Summary: Just as the title says.


**Miraculous Ladybug reads Fanfiction Part 1**

 **READ:**

 **Guess who's back? Yes I've been eager to write this for a while now. Just so you guys know this is only written for fun! I'm not insulting any of these ships and did not steal any of these lines from any fanfictions. I've done some Invader Zim reads fanfics and I really enjoyed writing that! So please review and tell me what you think! Like I said earlier I'm not insulting any of these ships I so happen to ship most of these!**

 **Adrinette (Adrien and Marinette)**

While Alya was online she discovered a website called Fanfiction. A website dedicated to basically everything and everyone with a strong fandom. Reading ahead at some of these she thought it would be a good idea to record everyone's reactions. To make the ball rolling she decided to start with the two ''love birds''.

Marinette and Adrien sat at Alya's computer preparing to read what was on the screen, not knowing what this was about.

''I'll be making my sisters some sandwiches in the kitchen, start whenever you're ready!'' Alya called with a cocky grin, closing the door behind her.

''Uh sure thing Alya'' Adrien called out, a tad confused on what was happening.

''So Marinette, should we begin?'' Adrien said looking over at a love struck girl.

Marinette's face couldn't get any redder if she tried. Her eye's where locked in a gaze with his with her hands horribly trying to hide her red face.

Adrien cringed.

''You okay Marinette?'' Adrien asked a tad concerned.

''Oh-I-Yes! YES! I'm KO! I mean okay! Are you okay? Because if you are not okay then I'm NOT okay! Okay?'' Marinette's face was practically touching Adrien's.

''I'm great, thanks Marinette..'' Adrien backed his chair away from Marinette's, trying to get from breathing space.

Marinette awkwardly laughed and turned her chair towards the computer.

''So uhh shall we begin?'' Marinette asked.

''Uh yeah I'll read first'' Adrien said bringing his chair closer to the screen.

Halfway through the story things began to cook up.

''Marinette I've never meet such a sweeter girl, I can't believed I've never noticed you may be to soon to tell but I'm in love with you Marinette. Who wrote this?'' Adrien asked looking around.

All of a sudden he heard a thump. Adrien gasped looking at the half conscious Marinette.

''Are you okay, Marinette?'' Adrien said helping her to her feet.

Marinette felt like cupid just stuck her with a million arrows. Her half lidded eye's gazed into his perfect green ones.

''Mmmhmm'' Marinette giggled. ''OMG YES I-UH YES!'' Marinette quickly answered.

Adrien smiled and they both sat down, staring at the computer.

''I think it's your turn to read'' Adrien said.

''Yeah yeah sure..'' Marinette complied looking where they left off.

''Adrien, I could-could-couldn't tell you how long I've waited for this answer…'' Marinette blushed fanning her face with her hand.

''I l-l-love you too'' Marinette squeaked with a heavy breathe.

Marinette began fanning her face with a heavy breathe.

''Marinette!'' Adrien exclaimed.

All of a sudden Alya ran in with a brown paper bag. Marinette snatched it from Alya and began breathing in it. Alya patted her of the back trying not to laugh. Adrien looked at the two in shock. What was going on?

 **Marichat ( Marinette and Cat Noir)**

Adrien left and Alya called in a favor to have Cat Noir read stories with Marinette. Marinette sat awkwardly by Cat Noir's side in front of the computer. Marinette grew more uncomfortable by the minute as well as Cat Noir. Pretending to not know what was going on he asked her.

''It's uh I don't really want to talk about it…''Marinette fidgeted with her hands.

''aww princess, I'm sure it's nothing'' Chat lied.

Marinette glared at him.

''don't ever call me that again'' Marinette said looking at the computer.

Chat Noir chuckled.

''Come on let's just get this over with'' Marinette sighed. Though later she was totally going to finish that story about her and Adrien…

''Mind of you just read? I just read the last time and freaked out a little…''

Cat Noir grinned.

''Was it to scary for you? Did you a get a cat-attack?'' Cat Noir cooed.

''No-I just..Chat please..'' Marinette begged.

''No problem princess'' Chat said while Marinette groaned.

''Cat Noir was on patrol alone due to Ladybug being too busy tonight'' Chat read.

''My poor Lady working so hard!'' Chat said on his own.

Marinette put her head in her hands.

Chat began to read on ''While he was on his way home he noticed Marinette's light still on. Being the curious person he was he decided to stop over…'' Chat looked over at Marinette with her hands still in her hands.

''uhhh..okay then'' Chat awkwardly chuckled.

''Marinette you know I never..''

''Please Chat Noir..just finish this, I want to go home..'' Marinette mumbled in her hands.

''Chat looked in the mirror to see Marinette sewing a hat. Not wanting to head home yet he tapped on the window. Marinette jumped''. Chat began to cringle a little.

''I hope ladybug never reads this..'' Chat said to himself.

They where now a few paragraphs in.

''Marinette never noticed how sexy he was in the moonlight'' Chat slowly read.

''I mean this isn't incorrect huh, Marinette?'' Chat tried to joke nudging Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette groaned burying herself in her jacket.

They almost finished the story.

''Marinette and Chat Noir never looked at each other the same way again..'' Cat breathed putting his head on the desk. Marinette laid on the floor in a fetal position.

''Well Prin- I-I mean Mari-Marinette'' Cat gulped standing up. ''I'll be seeing you later, yeah?'' Cat swallowed heading towards the window.

''Please don't tell Ladybug'' Chat pleaded right before he jumped out the window. Marinette laid on the ground and cried.

 **Alnino (Alya and Nino)**

Marinette and Alya sat in Alya's living room with some tea and cookies. Alya decided to giver her best friend a break and settle down for a little while.

''You think this is so funny..'' Marinette grumbled sipping her tea. Alya just couldn't stop laughing.

''Come on this is amazing! Seriously shout out to whoever makes this!'' Alya laughed.

''Then then'' Alya laughed.

''Your face was just on the spot! Girl I'm sorry I'm putting you through this but you'll look back and laugh!'' Alya promised patting Marinette's back still laughing.

''Hey'' Marinette said moving away.

The door bell rang.

Marinette smirked. _Perfect timing._

''I wonder who that is?'' Alya said standing up to get the door. Marinette jumped up and ran into Alya's room.

''Are you sure about this, Marinette?'' Tikki asked.

Marinette scoffed at her Kwami.

''Tell me you haven't heard what he put me through…'' Marinette argued.

''Yeah that was a tad cringy huh?'' Tikki agreed.

Marinette smirked.

''Come on they're almost here''.

Alya opened the door to be greeted my Nino.

''Nino?'' Alya asked confused.

''Hey Alya, you invited me over?'' Nino asked.

Alya grimaced. _No but I can guess who did…_

''Yeah, no I don't think I-''

''NINO!'' Marinette smiled, leading him in the door.

''it's about time you stopped by, Alya wouldn't stop talking about you. She really needs to show you something..''

Alya's face turned red and Marinette lead both of them to Alya's bedroom.

She sat them both down and locked them in her room.

''So what's this about Nino asked glimpsing at the screen''.

''NOTHING!'' Alya blurted face getting redder by the moment.

''Well I have this note, Marinette said to give it you after we read this?'' Nino questioned.

''Mari!'' Alya shouted, slamming on her locked door.

Marinette giggled from the other side.

''Have fun love birds!'' Marinette shouted back.

Alya kept slamming on the door until she heard Nino gasp. She looked over to see he was reading the story.

''I know I don't have much too offer you Alya..'' Nino read. ''I know I'm not as handsome as most guy and am not the brightest, but my love for you is as big and beautiful as your soul..'' Nino read. Tears started in Alya's eyes.

He began to laugh.

''Excuse me but I am more attractive than most guys in my class. Well maybe not model boy..'' Nino thought.

Alya's tears were replaced with annoyance.

''Let me read this..'' Alya said scanning the screen.

'' . the?!'' Alya's face became bright red.

''Mari let me out of here!'' Alya begged.

''Oh come on it's not that bad'' Nino said reading on.

His face grew red.

''Oh wow..my..people sure are creative,huh?''

They finished the story.

They both sat on opposite sides of the room.

''I..A-l-Alya…'' Nino stuttered, taking the note Marinette left for Alya.

''For you'' Nino said sliding over the note.

Without making eye contact she opened the note.

 **Read it and weep bitch.**

Love, Marinette 3 3.

Alya groaned into her knees.

 **Okay so I'm leaving it at here for the night! Don't worry though! Part 2 will be here when ever I get to it! Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think! The more reviews the sooner I update!**


End file.
